


in all lifetimes, always

by celiawedner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiawedner/pseuds/celiawedner
Summary: Wanda, Natasha, and how two of the most deadly women in the world became a family.The title will have have relevance at one point. just wait :)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if this is going to be CACW compliant yet. a lot of fics aren't but it could be very interesting.  
> I haven't specified Wanda's age yet, so feel free to give suggestions. She's like 18 in AOU but i'm thinking of making her maybe 16? 15?
> 
> I'm planning on jumping around timelines and povs but i'll try very hard to make it clear when that happens. 
> 
> anyways just try to enjoy and give any advice or things you'd want to see :)

“Will you be QUIET?!” The witch asked, blasting three HYDRA soldiers coming her way.  
“I haven’t said anything!” Natasha shouted over her back, taking more soldiers out in one move.  
“Well you’re THINKING really loudly! It’s DISTRACTING!” Wanda passed the spy, heading towards the lab. “Don’t worry, i’ll go grab the serum.” She waltzed into the space, using her powers to bust the door open.  
“When did you get so fucking cocky?!” Nat ran after her.

Steve and Sam sat in the jet waiting to extract the duo, listening to the coms, unsure whether to be disturbed or entertained.  
“Do you know why they’re fighting this time?” Sam turned backwards from the pilots seat. It had been a half year since Sokovia, and Natasha had taken Wanda under her wing. However, the two were so similar they clashed quite often, ending in fights that would leave the whole team off their game.  
“I imagine it has to do with Natasha enrolling Wanda in high school.” Steve sighed, prepping for extraction. “It was a whole thing last night. We heard them yelling all the way in the gym.”  
“High school?- Are you sure that's-” He got cut off when the back of the plane opened up, Steve attaching himself to a levee system and jumping out, only to return moments late with Natasha, Wanda using her powers to propel herself onto the jet.  
The ladies went to seperate sides of the jet, leaving both Steve and Sam in an awkward position. They dropped a bomb on the base, detonating it, before heading back to the compound.  
Halfway through the flight, Wanda spoke up. “They don’t learn this in the school, Agent Romanoff.” With a smirk, she met eyes with the former assassin. She had taken to calling her Tasha, even Tashie sometimes, and was the only one Natasha let call her those names, so the ‘Agent Romanoff’ was a real kick in the gut to the redhead.  
“No, but if you went you would know that the PROPER way to say that sentence is ‘They don’t learn that in high school.’” Wanda looked back down, and Natasha felt guilty as soon as she said it. She hated fighting with Wanda, and she could tell she really did hurt her feelings.  
A minute passed when Natasha stood up and sat next to the brunette. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. If you really don’t want to go, we can think of something else to continue your education.”  
Wanda was surprised how quick an apology came. She knew how hard it was for her to do that, and scooted closer to Nat right away.  
“I am sorry also, Tashie. I do want to go, I just never have gone for years.” She stumbled over her words, looking up at her mentor, as she had laid her head on Nat’s shoulder. An audible sigh left both the mens mouths, thankful the tension had been relieved.  
The ride back to the compound continued quietly, but out of content, not awkwardness.  
It was an odd sight, the witch and widow, covered in grime from the mission, red tendrils sparkling around them as Wanda peacefully slept, which she had found she was able to do when around Natasha.  
However unexpected the scene and unusual the scene was, you couldn’t tell by looking at the duo that they had been fighting all day. The only thing you could tell is that they were clearly meant to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters should be from the pov right after Sokovia. kinda a cliffhanger but im sure i'll get the next chapter out very fast. :)

Six Months Ago...

“I hope you are aware,” Natasha said, opening a beer with her hands and sliding it to Steve before taking a seat with the rest of the team, “That this is illegal.”

“You’re gonna have to expand on that, Romanoff.” Tony replied, raising his eyebrows.  
“And since when are you worried about breaking the law?” Clint chimed in, but shut up after receiving a glare from the redhead.

“Not when it includes kidnapping a minor.” She spat back, keeping deadly eye contact.  
Steve choked on his drink, drawing the attention to him. “What?! No, Wanda said she was 21.”  
The rest of the boys nodded, as apparently this was the information they all had seemed to receive from the young witch.  
Natasha couldn’t believe they were so gullible. No wonder she was the spy and not one of these idiots. “There is absolutely no possible way that girl is older than 16.” She stated matter of factly, ignoring the dumbfounded faces worn by the rest of her team.  
“Oh, we are NOT equipped for our own Sabrina the Teenage Witch,” Tony said, laughing. “21 is ok, but 16? That’s a baby. We just took a deadly magical HYDRA baby from her own blown up country. Where even is she?!”

“Sleeping. She freaked out on the plane and none of you were there, so I dealt with it. Currently she’s laying in MY bed hooked up to an IV. I carried her in, gave her a shower. She weighs nothing. And we’re stuck with her. She has no one else, and chances are if she doesn’t stay with us she’ll get thrown in jail or government custody. An enhanced individual from HYDRA with no living family? A gold mine for any sick twisted scientist.”  
They all knew she was right. No matter what the witch had done, her past, her future, she was now indefinitely an Avenger.

The witch woke up in a bed with the sun shining on her face. A nice, comfortable bed, which was her first telltale sign that she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. She used her powers to close the drapes, but the small action took an enormous amount of effort out of her, which was very uncommon. There was an IV in the crook of her arm and she tore it out, scratching at it's port.  
Slowly, as she laid back into the pillows, last night’s memories came flooding back.  
Sokovia.  
Ultron.  
The Avengers.  
And then, the worst.  
Pietro…  
She let out a small yelp at the thought of her brother, his bullet ridden body laying lifeless and cold on the ground.  
She kept trying to recall the other events. How she landed here.

No one had dared move her off of the helicarrier and onto the quinjet.  
It wasn’t a matter of not being physically strong enough, for Wanda knew she was small and malnourished.  
It was because she was strewn over her brother's body, awake but unmoving. She stroked his hair, muttering prayers, lullabies, and stories of their life. Wanda felt the Avengers stare at her. But all she wanted to do was lay there with her brother until she too, joined him.

It was to the Avengers surprise when Natasha slowly made her way to Wanda, leaning down and looking her in the eye.

“We have to go.” She whispered in Russian, hoping the language (as it was familiar to sokovian) would calm the witch.  
Wanda had been surprised at the sound of her mother tongue leaving the assassins mouth. It would have offered comfort if not for the confusion it brought upon her. She thought they were sending her back.

“Please don’t give me back to them. Please don’t take me from my brother. I know I don’t deserve your mercy, but I can’t-” She paused as she felt the Widows hand on her back. She wasn’t used to a touch out of empathy, only anger and punishment. But still, she let it rest there.  
“You are not in trouble.” Wanda sniffled.  
“I did bad things. I hurt people, I hurt you. I am in trouble, I need to be punished.”  
“You are coming with us. We won’t hurt you, Wanda, and we will take Pietro with us, give him a proper burial.”  
Wanda smiled, “He deserves one.”  
“So do you.” Natasha offered a hand and helped her up, and motioned for one of the boys to bring Pietro onto the Quinjet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had surprised Natasha too when she moved forward to comfort the young girl. She didn’t necessarily like children, and ones who messed with her mind were certainly no exception. But she looked so broken, and somewhere inside, the assassin was reminded of herself.

She had not yet cried, which worried Natasha. Just sat there, unblinking, unfeeling. It was almost as if she was the one who died.

That didn’t last long. When the boys left, and Clint took Pietro off the plane to bring him to the medbay before they buried him, Wanda screamed.  
It was guttural, almost animalistic; like she was being torn apart. Natasha restrained her as she tried to claw at herself, sobbing, red tendrils of her powers swirling all around them.  
Eventually the witch sunk to the ground, Natasha following her. They sat there, in the middle of the field, for hours, Wanda crying and crying, and the Widow muttering in Russian, combing through her hair with her fingers.

No one could tell, but Natasha was terrified. She was terrified at the small figure crying in her arms, scared of the comfort she seemed to be providing. She wasn’t supposed to be like this. But another part felt complete, as if she had found the thing that was missing all along.

When Wanda stopped crying, obviously exhausted, Natasha helped her into the compound. They hadn’t planned to bring back a teenager when they went to go destroy Ultron, so the whole team was utterly clueless.  
She brought her to her room and she sat at the edge of Natashas bed.  
Natasha gave a quick once over to the girl and winced a little internally when she realized what they had to do next.  
“Wanda, honey,” The term of endearment felt awkward coming out of her mouth, but she knew it was better to be softer, “I know you’re tired, but you need to shower. You got pretty banged up during battle and it’s just safer to clean off.”  
The teen looked at her, eyes empty. Natasha continued, “When’s the last time you showered?”  
Wanda dropped her gaze quickly embarrassed and unable to answer, which gave Nat all the answers she needed.  
“Ok, I’ll help. Let’s get you to the bathroom.”  
She got her up, and led the witch, stumbling, into the bathroom. She just stood there as Natasha gently removed her clothing, taking in her injuries and scars and mentally filing them away. It should have been awkward, but Natasha acted as if this was completely normal, and Wanda was too emotionally and physically exhausted to care.  
The only time she showed that she was there was when she followed Natashas instructions, lifting her arms, or stepping into the tub.  
It reminded Nat of when she was at the Bartons and assisted in bathtime with her niece + nephew, except instead of a toddler it was a traumatized, ill teenager. She used a sponge gently over the girls protruding ribs, Wanda wincing when she went over the various cuts and bruised layering her body.  
She seemed far away when Nat helped her out of the tub. Nat made a motion to leave, meaning to grab pajamas when she heard her speak up.  
“You are leaving me so they can come.” It wasn’t a question. She was stating it, and when Natasha looked at her, visibly perplexed, she continued. Wanda felt betrayed. Of course Natasha wouldn’t be on her side. She hurt her, went into her mind. It had been foolish to trust so easily. She looked up and stared at the assassins, finding the courage to speak up.  
“You cleaned me for them, and now they will come. Do they want to run tests? or sex? both?”  
Her head rang clear of Struckers warning. “Your body isn’t yours. It is Hydra’s. It is anyone who wants it.”  
Her voice trembled, but she kept eye contact with Natasha, almost daring her to not answer.  
Nat doubled back and rushed towards Wanda.  
“Oh, little witch, no. No, no one will ever do that to you again. I promise.” She couldn’t believe it. “I was leaving to grab you new clothes, your other ones are dirty.” Wanda shifted uncomfortably, “Don’t worry,” Natasha sensed, “We are not throwing them away, only cleaning.”  
Wanda nodded and let Natasha lead her out of the bathroom and help her into pajamas.  
“Sleep.” Natasha said, more of a command than a suggestion.

“I don’t think I can.” Natasha was startled by the use of english. The teenager looked straight ahead, in her own world. “Pietro doesn’t get to sleep.”


End file.
